Regret:Lorelai and Rory
by GilmoreGirl4420
Summary: This is before Lorelai and Rory make up. Something trouble goes wrong with lorelai and Rory and Luke have to get along more than they ever did
1. The Call

This is before Lorelai and Rory made up!  
At Luke's Diner   
Lorelai is about to leave.  
"See you tonight" Lorelai takes her coffee off the counter

"See you tonight" Luke smiles back

---Lorelai walks out of luke's slipping her coffee--

Boom Crack

--Luke run out of the diner--

"Lorelai!" Luke screams

--He see's Lorelai laying on the road;Luke shovels her head and lays it on his lap--

"Lorelai, come on!" Luke Calls out " Some one help help get help!"

--People started crowning around-  
Serins

Amblance pulls in. Mec. pulls her away

"Can i go" Luke asks

"Sorry no room" Mec. anwsered

--Luke watches the amblance pull away, Then Runs back into the diner to make a call--

"Rory!" Luke gasp

"Luke?" Rory questioned

"Yea, your mom"

"My mom what? Is everthing okay?"

"No, you mom got into a accient"

"Oh my..." Rory tried to say

"Yes thought i would call you before i left"

"I'll be there"

"hurry!"

"I will" Rory hangs up her cellphone Crys  
"Mom" Rory whispers

-------Hospital-----

Luke goes over to the desk in the waiting room

"I'm looking for lorelai Gilmore" Luke say's to the nurse shaking

"Yes, Room 121 walk in slowy" Nurse said pointing

"Huh" Luke thought

-----Room 121------

Luke turns to room 121; walks in slowly

"oh" Luke

Lorelai is knocked out laying down eyes closed

------In the background------

"Lorelai Gilmore" Rory asked the nurse

Rory walks in to find luke holding lorelai's hand sobbing

"Luke" Rory say's

"yeah" Luke say's back

Rory hugs luke

-----------Long after--------

"I'll be back" Luke's gets up from his chair that he had been sitting on for a very long time

Rory sits down on his chair, holding lorelai's hand.

"Mom,I'm sorry (crying) I Love you,I'm so so sorry, Should'nt have stayed away. So Sorry what i did!. We need you mom" Rory say's to lorelai

Lorelai's hand tightens up around rory's han.

"Mom" Rory gets up ---Then Luke walks in with coffee---

"Here got one for you" Luke handed rory one coffee

"She hears me" Rory say's

"What?"

"Her hand"

Takes luke's hand places it over lorelai's

"No" Luke responded

"Oh but..." Rory trails off

----------------------------------------

"Luke I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"no It's not It was horrible of what i did" Rory confessed

"Don't fee gulity she's going to fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure yes" Luke smiles a half smile 


	2. Truth

Rory smiles back. Then looks over at lorelai. Her smile quickly turned to a frown again.  
Knock on the door

--Doctor Comes in--

"Hi how are you all doing" The doctor asked rory and luke

"Pretty good" Luke responded

"How's my mom? Is she going to be okay?" Rory asks the doc.

"Oh well..." He pats luke on his shoulder. Luke and the doctor go out in the hallway. Leaving Rory by herself

Rory watches them through the window. Her thoughts go back to when lorelai is sitting with her watching movies, Her first day of yale, High school Gradation at Chilton. "Why did I do that to her? Why"  
Rory's thought interrupted when luke came back in holding his head.

"Luke?"

"Rory"

"Tell me the truth how is she really?"

"You really want to know?" Luke gave her a look

"Yes, Luke!"

"She's not doing to well"

"No,No this can't happen" Rory led over on luke 


	3. panic changes

They fall asleep in the chair. 

--The next morning--

The sun work rory up. Rory open her eyes slowly lorelai is still laying like she did the night before. She gets up from the chair. Walks over to lorelai's bed and Layed down next to her. Rory pulls lorelai's hair away from her eyes.

"I love you" Rory kissed her on the cheek

Lorelai smiles

"Mom, It's me rory, mom!" Rory surprised turned around "Luke wake up luke!"

Luke woke up in a panic

"What?Who?" Luke yells

"Look" Rory smiling

Luke rumps his eyes and walks over the side of the bed

"What?"he asked

"She smiled"

"Lorelai?"

"Mom?" Both shaking her

"What did you do?" Luke questions rory

"Told her It's was me and that i loved her.

"She missed you" Luke grinned

Rory looks down not knowing what to say she knew that lorelai must of missed her;her best friend!

"Are you okay"

"Yeah I mean yes; yes I'm fine" Rory responds

"okay"

Rory moves closer to lorelai on the bed. Luke sits on the other side. Lorelai is in the middle. Rory holds her right hand, Luke holding her left hand. They layed quietly for a couple of minutes. Enjoying the moment.

Lorelai twinked and stopped breathing

"Mom!" Rory screamed

Luke gets to his feet. Rory wraps her arms around lorelais wrist. While Luke runs out the door.

"This is all a Dream this can't be true" Rory said to herself panicked

What seemed like hours was only a few moments before everyone rushed into room.

"Rory come on" Luke say's

"No I need to stay with her"

"you can't"

"I have too please!"

"You need to go with you father" The nurse stated

"please!" Rory ignored the father comment. That was not important know

Luke carried rory out the arm.

"I have never seen you like this before" Luke tells rory on there way on out the door"Clam Down Rory"

"She can't go I can't leave her again" Rory tries to explain to luke pointing to the door. That was now shut. Rory was out of Breath.

"Come with me"

"Where are'nt we going to stay here" Rory asked him

"Just around the corner"

Luke had to take her hand. Rory's face covered with tears.

---It's the waiting room where they started from-----

They both sat down.

"Rory I know this hard for you"

"oh yea"


	4. It's a Dream

But no matter what happen's I'll be there for you" Luke say's

Rory felt better but knowing her mom was still in that room alone made her feel worse. Someone gasp loundly out in the hall.

"Luke" Rory cries out

She could'nt take it anymore.

"Rory your mom needs you!"

"I know I know"

--2 doctors come running in--

"She's stable right know but it'll be a mircale if she makes it through tomorrow morning" Doctor #1 explained to them both

Luke looks at rory;Rory stares at luke there eye's met.

"We'll leave you alone" Doctor #2 said before leaving with the other docto

"Well" Luke put on a brave face

"Wow" They were both in shock. After they can get it together enough they went back in to her room. The nurse left has soon has she saw them come in.

"I'm sorry" The nurse told rory on her way out

Luke decided to leave Rory alone with lorelai. The he would go next. Rory did what she did that morning layed on the bed next to her.

"Mom,I'm here for you" Rory held her hand to her chest

Luke peered in at rory. Rory did'nt noictice.

No smile, no hand grap just sleilent

"Like I said before we need you, Luke;me" She did'nt know what more to say "Mom" Rory fell alsleep with her head resting on lorelai's shoulder.

"Mom I'm not going back to YALE next year"  
"What? Why?

Rory wake up, Rory wake up, Luke was shaking her. She was in a daze lorelai's eyes were open halfway.

"Mom!" Rory screamed

"Rory?" asked lorelai just to make sure

"Yea me" Rory smiled

Her eyes closed but she was still taking

"What...are...you...doing...here?"

"For you I love you"

All lorelai could do is smile

"I...breath...honey" Lorelai tried to say Rory starts crying leads ovr to hug her

"Lorelai" Luke came in

"Yea"

"We missed you"

"I missed you too"

Rory is smiling

"Lorlelai" Luke started again

"Luke ah..." Lorelai dazed off

"Lorelai what?" Luke yelled

"Mom!Mom!" Rory yelled

Rory's crying, Luke is being brave for her

"My..." Rory tried to say

"shhhh" Luke pating rory on the back "you were there for her that's all that counts"

Rory could'nt speak

---Next Day--

Rory is at luke's still in the same clothes she had on 3 day's ago. The diner was etemy. Luke was still in bed.

"It's not the same" Rory spoke to herself

Starshollow is different now kinda. Everyone feels sorry for rory and luke. Rory could'nt belive either. She did'nt go back to her grandparents house nor go back to lorelai's house. Luke was the only one this for her now. 


	5. What to tell Rory

Rory sits down in a chair in the diner looking out the window. Luke comes down from upstairs.

"You up already?" Luke say's to rory

"Yea I couldn't really sleep"

"Do you want anything?" Luke wanted to do something to kept him from think of lorelai

"No, Not really" Rory responds"I'm going out for a little while. Rory leaves, Pulls on her coat It's been colder the last few day's. She knew where she was going.

--She walks through town--

The place in now in her view

"Breath" Rory open the down. It's was already open. Paul anka was lying on his back.

"Oh my gosh we forget! Hey boy" Rory wakes into the kicten, Paul Anka follows her. Looking everywhere for food. All rory could find was water. Gives that to paul anka. It's like he knew

"" Paul anka crying out Rory leaves him. Goes upstairs to Lorelai's room sits down on her bed. Flash back

"Okay, what's the packing crisis?""That's the thing. I have no packing crisis. For the first time in my life, there is no packing crisis. See? This has never happened to me before. I'm all packed, ready to go, and fully confident that I have everything I'll need or desire""So you're creating a crisis out of nostalgia"i  
Looks at the closed. Layed down, her head on the pillow. Her hand hit something. She pulls it out.

"Things to tell rory" Rory starts crying has she flipped through each paper.

"We never made up, That's the first, and I had my last chance" She thought. She's gone forever

---Hours went by--

She has been in lorelai's room for over 8 hours, looking over each note on each paper. Thinking. A noise came from down stairs Rory did'nt notice she doing the something for so long.

--Luke appeared in the doorway. Rory didn't look up. Luke noticed she had found the box--

"Oh" Luke whispered

Luke sat next to rory 


	6. First Night

Rory looked at luke

"She really missed me?" Rory told luke

Luke was'nt sure he should tell her the truth

"Ahh" Rory's eyes filled with tears

"yea she did, she made this box to show when you two got back together" Luke explained taking one of the peices of paper, and read it

Rory looked back at the box full of little peces of paper, picks it uup, Luke tossing the peice he took out back in. Rory cloases the lid.

"What now?" She asked

"I don't know"

Rory and Luke walk down stair. It was dark by then no light on Rory almost tripped over Paul Anka lying on the foot of the stairs. Luke found the lamp on the tabe. They no idea what to do next.

"I can't stay here tonight" Rory looked around

"Are you sure?"

"Yes why?"

"We can't kept ah on staying away from her"

"It hurts to much"

"I understand" Luke spoke softly

Rory walks to her room, The door was shut. She open's it nothing was touched her YALE board still up, the bed still in the same place.

"you did'nt tuch my room?" Rory questioned luke who was trying to get Paul Anka.

"No we did'nt"

"Mybe your right?"

"About what?"

"about staying her mybe just tonight" Rory glanced at her room again

"It'll be fine. Do you want me to stay?" Luke reinsures her

"Well if you want!"

"okay"

Rory walked into her room, laying down staring at the ceiling she hears luke get something from the fridge and walk up the stairs.

"I'm going to be fine" Rory wipes her face"Mom why did you have to leave now My last chance why? Why?" Looks over at the YALE flag.

Phone rings

"This is lorelai leave a message if you must" Machine-

"ahhh" 


	7. Unwelcomed Vistor

"Ahh... Lorelai It's your mother. Have you seen Rory? She left a couple of days ago without saying anything and has'nt come back Please Call me back!" Emily said into the machine

Rory got up and went to the door, seeing if luke heard the message. It did'nt seem like he did.

--Rory picks up the phone calls Emily--

"Hello?" Emily anwered Rory could'nt answer, So she hangs up on her, How could she tell her, if she couldn'tever handle it herself.  
--Goes upstairs to Lorelai's Room--

"Luke"

Luke rolls over still in his clothes

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked rory

"Umm my grandmother call"

"Oh"

"How am I going to tell her?" Rory cried out

"wait" Luke pointed to rory sit down on the bed

"huh"

"Yea wait to tell her"

"But she does'nt know I'm here"

"Oh boy" Luke did''nt know what to say he looked at the clock 9:38

"So she is prombaly looking for me"

"Is it to late to call her?"

"I tried already, I can't do it Luke, I can't"

"Let me try"

Rory hands luke the phone. Luke calls Emily

"Hello?" Emily anwered

"Hey Emily" Luke unsure

"Who's this?"

"Luke Danes"

"Have you seen Rory?"

Rory looks at luke, She could hear Emily through the phone.

"Hello Luke?"

"Yes, Rory is here"

"Where?" Emily asked

"Lorelai's house"

"Oh that's so good , then why did'n lorelai call me?"

"Well because..." Luke looks at Rory;Rory shugs her shoulder back

"She's working at the inn late hours and everthing" Luke madeup

Rory takes a deep Breath.

"Luke" Rory screams

Rory knew they had to her now!

"Alright just have rory call me later? okay..."

"No wait" Luke stopped Emily from hanging on "Lorelai's..."

"Luke noooo" Rory screams crying"You can't tell her now no!"

"Is that rory? Is she okay?"

"You ask alot of questions, Rory's fine" Luke protested

"You can't tell me what?"

Rory's shaking her head

"Just a minute" Luke covers the phone " Rory are you okay?"

"You can't...Tell her"

Luke goes back on the phone.

"Sorry we have to go bye" Luke hangs up the phone

"Rory"

"Just wait!" Rory tells luke

"okay" Luke said softly he did'nt understand why rory was so upset about telling Emily

--Rory stayed with luke all night-  
--------------Morning------------

That morning Rory took Paul Anka to Luke's to get food. A couple people were in the diner. Paul Anka sat down next rory wining.

Luke comes over to the table

"What would you like?" Luke smiles

Rory laughs it was just like old times

"Just coffee!"

Luke walks away more people start walking in. Involding eye contact with Rory.

Luke comes back to Rory with her coffee.

"What does Paul Anka like?"

"I don't know" Rory explained

"Right sorry" Luke felt bad

So Luke just gives Paul Anka pancakes.

---------Around Noon the diner was emty agin, Rory's sitting at the table while luke's in the back-------

The bell on the door jingled, Someone walked in

"Rory"  
Rory jumped

"Hi Grandma what are you doing here?" Rory questioned her 


	8. Cracked

"You left without telling me and screaming last night on the phone"

"Oh well I'm okay know" Rory lyed

"Where's you mother?"

Rory held back her tears

"I don't know, Luke's here" She changes the subject

Emily just looked at Rory confussed, Then luke's walks through to the front of the diner see's Emily.

"Luke" Emily said

"Oh hi Emily"

"Where's Lorelai" Emily asked

-- Long selient--

Rory is having trouble not cryingcough

Luke finally gave in a little "out yea out"

"Out?" Emily questioned luke

"out doing stuff"

Rory almost lost it, Emly looked at her, And knew something was up

"If you don't tell me where Lorelai I'm going out and looking for her, That will not be pretty!"

"Stop!" Rory yelled

"Rory!" Emily shocked at Rory

"She's not here"

Luke did'nt say anyting, but has soon, he saw rory was about to lose it

"Lorelai is ..." Luke started

Rory loses it put her head to the table crying

Luke goes over to her"It's okay!"

Emily did'nt know what was going on, But still did'nt say anything, just sat there clueless

"Emily ;lorelai is not here and is'nt coming back" Luke tells her 


	9. Tell her already

Rory's head was in her arms on the table, Shaking her head back and forth.

"What?" Emily asked

"Lorelai's..." Luke started

"She's dead, She died" Rory yelled running up to Luke's apartment

"There was a car accident" Luke tells Emily" Last week"

Emily didn't know what to say

"Why didn't you tell me? She was in hospital? If she was that sick!why did'nt you call me" Emily yelled

"Yes she was for a couple day's, we weren't thinking to tell you or call you" Luke explained

"My only Daughter!"

"I know"

Emily get's up

"Where are you going?"

"Going to find Lorelai"

"Emily she's gone"

Emily left luke standing there. After Emily was out of sight Luke went upstairs, Rory Laying on Jess's old bed

"Where did she go?" Rory asked luke

"Looking for Lorelai"

"But she's no going to find her, What she's going to just wonder around here looking for her?"

"She doesn't want to believe it, so yea"

Rory knew how she felt she wished this was all a dream but it's real

"Luke can I ask you something?" Rory questioned luke

"okay"

"Who are you to me now?"

"oh" Luke

"I mean if you and my mo... got married you would've been my stepfather"

"Then I kinda am you half stepfather"

"kinda okay" rory smiles

"I'll be there for you even tomorrow"

"Tomorrow Luke"

"What?"

"I don't think I'm going" Rory looked at luke

"Why?"

"I can't, It's to hard"

"Promise to just think about it" Luke

"I will"

Luke walked away

---------Next Day------------

Rory slept at Luke's, Luke is up before Rory. Rory woke up luke sitting at the table

"Are you okay?" Rory sat up

"Yea so..."

"I don't thing I'm going"

"Last Chance"

"Yea but" Rory thought about the last chance she had to make up with Lorelai

"I'll be down stairs getting ready"

"okay"

Luke gets his shoes, walks downstairs, Rory gets out of the bed to find a paper. Goes through Luke's drawer's in the kitchen, Finds a notepad. Sits down and starts Writing

After she was done she walked down to Luke. Luke could see Rory was crying

"I'll go" Rory say's

"I will be there for you"

--------Church--------

Mostly people from Starshollow were here. Rory and Luke walked in. Rory's see's Lorelai "Mom" She almost left, felt like running away. But luke was holding her hand.

"Did you write something? I know you weren't coming"

"This morning" Rory looked around

They sat in the front

"We are all here today to remember Lorelai Gilmore" Minster started

-------Later-  
After the minster had talked rory was called up to talk. Rory walked down the rows, Looking down at the floor. Once she got up there--:" My mom was the greatest person, She was always' there for me when I needed her, She got me through chilton, made jokes and taught me who to look up too" Rory stopped Talking remembering something

-"But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore"-

"Always' there when I needed someone to talk to, help me get through tuff times. But I wasn't there for her this year, quitting yale, moving in my grandparents, We never made up, The last chance I had. I love my mom..." She couldn't finish, Thought about what she just told them. Covers up her face with her hand starts crying walking back to luke. He was there for her now. 


	10. Runaway

After The funeral. Rory went with Luke to the cemetery

Everyone was standing around, The last time they would ever see her again. The minster stood in front of Lorelai

"Lorelai Gilmore was..." Minster started

"No!" Rory screamed

Luke took rory aside

"What's wrong?" Luke asked

"I can't be here not like this"

"Yes you can"

Rory looked at Luke then they walked back.

The minster was still talking."...Helped out with the counuity and always' joyful..."

Rory looked at her mom she couldn't see her mom like this. Then looked back and ran.

"Rory!" Luke screamed

Luke couldn't run after her, so they all looked back at and focused on the minster.

Once the ceremony was over luke walked back to the diner he expected rory to be there She wasn't there. Ran upstairs to his apartment.

"Rory are you here" Luke yelled out

------No answer-----------

Luke thought about where she could've gone "Lorelai's, Lorelai's" Runing back down the stairs to Lorelai's house.

------Lorelai's house---

The front door was locked, knocked on the door

"Rory!"

Went to the side door, it was open Paul Anka jumped up on him, but luke ignored him. 


	11. Break down

Luke walked through the kitchen into Rory's room, turned back towards the living room and sat on the couch.

"Rory what's wrong?" Luke asked rory sitting next to him

"I don't feel like talking" Rory looked away from luke with her arm crossed

"Why did you run away?"

"ah" Rory blocked out luke

"Huh?"

"I don't want to talk I can't handle it anymore" Rory anwered

Don't be like this your not the only one that lost her!" Luke finally broke down

Rory heard him but still looked away

"I'm going I just wanted to make sure were okay" got up and walked away. Rory heard the side door slap shut, has she looked towars that direction.

Rory sat there for a long time, before she forced herself to get up and walk outside to... 


	12. What Next?

Walked outside and saw lorelai

"Mom" Rory yelled in shock

"Rory what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked

"Because..."

"Because why?"Lorelai walked closer to rory

"I...I thought no, I wanted to well see you"

"okay"

"my last chance" Rory whispers to herself

"What?"

"I love you mom"

"I love you too hun" Lorelai says

Rory takes a deep breath and smiles. Then closed her eyes lead over and hugged lorelai, when she opened her eyes back up, lorelai was gone. She fell down the front porch steps.

"Mom" Rory cried laying on the grass

After a while got up holding her arm, to walk back up the front pouch stairs slowly. Fixed her arm

In the middle of the town, Rory walks past Luke's, looks in the window no one was in there has usual these days. She decided to go in, luke appeared quickly and saw rory come in.

"Rory!" Luke muttered

"Hey" Rory said back

luke looked at her arm

"What happen?" Luke pointed to her arm

"Nothing really, Can I have some coffee?"

"Sure" Luke heisted

Rory sad down at the counter. Luke place the cup down in front of rory and poured coffee. He didn't say anything.

"Luke, I'm sorry I don't want to lose you too. I didn't mean it that way" Rory explained to luke

"Your not going to lose me" Luke reinsured her

"Good"

"You remind me of you mother so much like that"

"That's good thing?" rory asks smiling

"a very good thing"

"I miss her" Rory confessed

"me too but you didn't need to run away like that"

"I couldn't help it"

"It's okay"

"What now?"

"I have an idea" Luke says 


	13. The Scare

I have an Idea"

"What?" Rory asked

"What;What?" Luke confussed

"Your idea"

"Oh well First we have to figure out..."

"That had better not be a map-Lorelai I'm sorry, but I'm openly defying your no map policy- Rory" Rory stared out

"Rory?" Luke waving his hands in front of her eyes

"Yea yes figure out? Sorry" Rory straightens up

"Are you going to live in Lorelai's house?"

"Oh i don't know" Rory looks down "Is'nt it you house too? kind of"

"I guess It is. are you?"

"Depends I guess for right now yea"

"okay" Luke says

"But where are you going to...? Rory tried to ask luke

"Rory!"

"What? Luke" Rory stated seriouly

"I'm stayin here"

"I don't get it!" Rory tells luke

Luke walks forward the cast register. Rory looks at him werid she looked closer her was crying.The first time she has ever seen him cry snice lorelai died. Rory looked away.

"Omg!"

Luke looks away not wanting Rory to see that he was crying

"The...The...The" Rory tried to say

"Come on" Luke shouted

"The...omg why did we forget about that?"

"the what? Rory have to tell me!" Luke shouted lounder 


	14. DragonFly inn

Luke" Rory screamed

"Rory!Come on!"

"Luke!The... Rory couldn't think about it

Luke gave her a second

"The..The I mean the inn her inn?" Rory started again

"Oh"

"Have you heard anything about it?"

"No" Luke answered Still looking away from Rory

-----At The inn-  
Everything pretty normal when they both got there from the inside. But once they got inside no one was there.

"Wait here" luke told Rory

Luke went to go find someone. A few minutes he came back.

"No one?" Luke said disappointed

Rory looked around it hurt to be there. To many memories. Walked to the back on the front desk. "Dragonfly"

"Got any idea where anyone is?" Luke asked rory

"None"Luke went over to rory.

Rory put her head on the desk.

"Luke, I can't be here any longer"

"okay" Luke and Rory walked out and started walking away

Rory looked back at the inn. She noicted something on the near the front porch

"Hey! Luke?" rory tugged on his shirt

Luke ripped around and saw then same thing.

"Who?Why?" Luke questioned

"You know..." 


End file.
